Yokomoji Taiho
Yokomoji Taiho(ヨーコ王子大鵬, Taiho Yokomoji) or known as''' Grandpa Yoko to his stundents and others. He is also named as The Great Sage of The Heavens'. He is an old shinigami, former captain of the Kido corps. He is now a hermit and retired from the Kido corps. He is one of the Three Great Sages. He now trains many students, shinigami and others in the ways of Light Kido. He is famed in the ways of light kido, which in other words are the shinigami Kidos. He opposes the demonic ways of kido. He is also famed as one of three great sages in the soul society. He is considered by Setsuhiro and Ankoku as the major threat to their plans. They are consider rivals of his, because he knows what they are capable of. Appearance He is an older man, with long gray hair and a beard. He wears Chinese style robes. With a fighting style green top. With most of the top coming down to his feet. He then wears a pair of green training pants. With a pair of black shoes. He has also been seen wearing a simple green kimono top, with green pants. During his time as captian in the kido corps, he wore the standard shinigami uniform. His most signature item he has, is a wooden staff that he carries with him everywhere. He often will wear a grass hat. Personality Easygoing, friendly, good-humored, wise and kind. He opens his arms for anyone who wants to learn from him. When trains a new student, he treats them as if they where his own child. He has a bit of a funny side, he often would do things to either make him laugh or others to laugh. He loves to be in the company of different people offering them a drink or food. He enjoys to talk to them, giving them advice on anything they have. Though at times he must get serious, when he is serious. He tones out everything, he always remains focused at the task at hand. He has a great respect for most people he meet. Even with his opponents, he treats them with great respect. While others would call him a mad man for doing that. He has stated many times, that he great respect for everyone and everything. Though he does have a darker side to him. He has a hate for anyone who would attack any inoccent people. He would go out of his way to defend, heal or do whatever he can for them. History Over 400 years ago, he was the captain of the kido corps. He served as the captain before Tessai took over. He retired just about 2 years before the Shiniji and the others become Vizards. He was a much respected captain a man who could lead people. Unlike the other captains, he had a lot of compassion for his squad members and anyone he meets. He then retired from the Kido corps, and became a hermit traveling through the soul society and other worlds. Though his zanpakuto was taken away from him, because he retired. After a few years of traveling he came to the world of the living. He then met a strange man who was a demon. Which being Ankoku of the time, he had a duel with him and it ended in a draw. He is now currently looking for Setsuhiro and Ankoku, while teaching others in the ways of Light Kido. Synopsis The Setsuhiro Conflict (In Progress) He makes his appearance, while most of the action of the event is over. Coming to save Shade and his son Hayashi. Powers and Abilities *'Immense''' Spiritual Pressure-Much like other captains in the Gotei 13. He has a vast amount of spiritual pressure.Though when he releases his spiritual pressure it takes the form of a flame. Often if he focuses it enough, it can take the form of a dragon. Then he can use this, often he can focus his pressure in the form of a dragon head. Then focusing it around the palm of his hand he can give a deadly blow to his opponents. *'Kidō Grandmaster-'''He is a former captain of the Kido corps. He is very well famed and respected for his Kido spells. He has created many, new kinds of spells. His most famed Kido are a fire type kido that he and some of his older students can use. Then he can take this up a level, he is the only one who can use a lighting kido spell. Which is a forbidden spell; he only uses it as a last resort. Because of two factors, one it will kill who it hits which he is against killing. The second being that once he casts it, it must be fired at the target or if not it will damage his body. Though this does have a weakness onto him, one it takes all of his energy to cast this kido and if the opponent like Ankoku. They know how to redirect the lighting kido back at him. *'Master Intelligences'''- Underneath his kind-hearted soul, he is a very intelligence man. He has been able to out-wit many of the best strategists the soul society had to offer. *'Yokomoji’s Staff'- His staff was given to him by the captain of the kido corps before he took over. It was a gift, for him over matching the pervious captain. It is his many focus of his kido much like Ankoku. Quotes *''"Kido has two parts one having the will to do it. You must have passion for it, not just have power and not train with it. The second is to have the guts, to do what someone else wouldn’t do. You have to be creative haha." *"Even the strongest of heroes needs to take a break once in a while. Then come now, have a cup of tea with me. Then I can complain, about it is like to be 1,200 years old haha."'' *''"Once you have reached my age, you know how to pick up on things."'' *''"There are two kinds of Kidos, One being the light way of Kido and the Demonic ways of Kido. Though the demonic is forbbined within the soul society. There are demons that have great Kido's than most shinigami's have. But through the light way of Kido, you can show what your true loves are. Being it a person, a place, a younger brother or sister. This can also extend to even a father or mother you wish to protect. You see it is by the bonds, that people have that your Kido will grow and become stronger than even the greatest demonic kido."'' *''"With age you can get great wisdom, but with younth you have more energy to get that wisdom."'' *''"The call me by two names one as Grandpa Yoko or The Great Sage of The Heavens. But either way I am but a simple man. But even a simple man can do amazing things."'' *''"I have seen many, who say they are the best. There is only a few who can out power me, but there is a way to overcome that. Think of someone that you loved, then your power will be double. Over there own wants and twisted fates."'' Trivia *He is the first male protagonists, created by sentonara. He was created to be the opposite of Ankoku.